The Fox Cub and the Wolf
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: SasuNaru Lemon! Naruto is a fox cub waiting for his mate, Sasuke the wolf, to arrive. But when Naruto goes into heat, Sasuke will have to help him out a little. M Rated, AU, OOC, PWP, Yaoi (Male x Male).


**Author: **XxDreaming of RealityxX

**Warning:** Mature content, Yaoi (Male x Male), sexual scenes and implications, suggestive language, lemons 'n limes, OOC, AU, PWP, NC-17, intercourse. (Basically…sex.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Comments:** Thanks for reading! If you're looking for originality, I suggest turning back...hehe. Please review, to help me improve. Please don't flame, it'll come back to bite you. Yes, in the ass, homophobes.

* * *

**The Fox Cub and the Wolf**

* * *

Naruto was lying in their cave, waiting patiently for Sasuke to return from hunting for fish at the river. Even with the ethereal glow of sun falling to the horizon, he found no solace. The golden fox clawed at the hard ground beneath him, his body hot and aching like never before. Azul blue eyes remained half-lidded and his breathing had become unstable. The baby fox hissed in pain; it didn't take a scientist to know he was going into heat. For the first time.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto growled. He needed his mate to come home quickly and he wanted what he got. Or was it 'got what he wanted'? Well, this was no time to think about it. He hissed and spat, hating this tainted sensation that slid throughout his body.

Sasuke was a beautiful wolf, with pride beyond any other mate and grace worthy of an Uchiha. And unlike most others, he was very protective of his mate, a possessive streak that drove to the threshold between love and obsession. Running through the water, he caught as many slippery fish as he could, rolling his eyes when he felt them flail between his lips. His ears perked up upon hearing a sound from nearby. If anything, he knew he would go into a rut as soon as his other half went into heat. Staring up at the sun, which slowly began to fade into the deep, orange sky, he could smell his mate's scent, drawing him in. It was this particular scent that constantly drove him wild with lust and right now, it was having the intended effect. He then heard a sound of discomfort; realising Naruto needed him, the wolf stalked back to the cave, breathing faster as he approached. The fish were now long forgotten.

When the wolf returned to their home, his fox was lying on the ground, growling and hissing. From the angle that his legs were spread at and the dangerously alluring scent he was emitting, Sasuke instantly became aroused at the heat. He began to stride forward, feeling his legs weaken at the sight, but Naruto hissed and clawed at the air to keep him away. He couldn't make up his mind. He wanted Sasuke, but he wanted him to keep his distance. It was so goddamn frustrating.

"Naruto." His eyes darkened, swirling with a deep, lustful need. Silently, he commanded the Uzumaki to calm down and purred, licking his lips erotically.

Naruto's only response was a groan of pain.

"Naruto." He repeated. "I want to touch you. Now. It'll make the pain go away." Naruto growled defensively, his body making his senses heighten, but Sasuke only smirked in response and leaned closer to his helplessly vulnerable beloved, a predatory glint in his eyes. "I'd like to feel your mouth, soft lips wrapped around my cock. Don't you think so, too?" Naruto could only shut his eyes as Sasuke licked the shell of his ear.

"Why is it hurting?! Make it stop! Sasuke!"

"Because you're in heat." He answered, unfazed, as he rubbed his hardening shaft into the soft skin of Naruto's thigh. "I can make the pain go away, Naru, only. Me."

"B-but…"

"No, Naruto. I need to take you. Right now."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke attached himself to the fox's golden lips; his eyes focused protectively over his mate. He swirled his tongue, dominantly over the cub's; Naruto submitted to him. "It could hurt." The wolf hesitated, but his body said otherwise, not bothering to move away. An Uchiha always got what he wanted. Sasuke needed release and he was going to get it tonight.

"M-make it go away…please…"

Sasuke lunged forward, pressing his erect member against the smaller male's groin. He rubbed desperately into Naruto's glossy fur, making the blonde pant and mewl with pleasure. Moving his head to suckle on the blond's pert nipple, he twisted it with sharp, curved teeth.

Said fox clawed at his back, unused to the strange new sensations that Sasuke was bringing him, giving him. Sasuke stared down at his tempting mate, licking and nipping his fur and leaving dominant marks over the smaller body; he tugged Naruto's knees, moving them outwards and laying between them.

"Naruto. Spread your legs. Wider. Like that. More. _More_." He growled possessively. Naruto purred and let his legs fall open, giving Sasuke space.

His ears twitched as the wolf lowered his head to Naruto's member. He licked the head, sucking on the cub's skin between pale lips. "Ah…" By now, Naruto was panting, bucking into the awaiting mouth and frantically wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck, clawing sharp marks as those wicked fingers snaked over his penis.

"No-one's _ever_ touched you like this?"

"No one…bastard…"

The wolf was surprised, glad to be the only one to touch Naruto, "Not even yourself?"

"No…?" Naruto blushed, as if it were a question. Pouting, he averted his gaze from the arrogant bastard, but his lips parted in unspoken pleasure.

"_Perfect."_

Sasuke hummed in appreciation around Naruto's member, sending vibrations up his spine and making him writhe with passionate warmth and sexual desire.

"S'uke…have you ever fucked…?"

"Why would I when I've got this?" His tongue slid down Naruto's inner thigh, licking slowly up to his honey-like desire. Naruto grinned, his pure white fangs piercing his lips only lulling. Clouded ebony-onyx eyes glinted animalistically at Naruto's feral, seductive appearance.

He trailed down Naruto's body, bringing his head to the small entrance of the fox cub; before licking the area.

"N-_no_…Kami-sama…" Naruto groaned, trying to escape. Sasuke growled louder, pushing himself onto the submissive, making Naruto whimper. He wanted him to cry, to beg for it. It turned him on so _badly._ He pried and forced the fox's legs open further. His wild mating instincts began to take over. He lapped Naruto's entrance, opening the wet area slightly; it was warm due to Naruto's arousal. He climbed over, bringing his member to Naruto's lips.

"Open your mouth." He hissed. Naruto parted his lips slowly, and Sasuke pushed his erection into the fox's throat. Naruto gasped slightly, his teeth clamping onto the thick organ which had slid into his mouth, rolling against his tongue.

Sasuke let out a loud groan that resonated throughout the cave and shuddered. A faint blush hinted at Naruto's cheeks and his tongue subconsciously swirled around the hot flesh of Sasuke's engorged head. The raven haired wolf clawed Naruto's hair, bucking his hips into Naruto's mouth and pulling the fox's head further over his member, compressing and engulfing him.

"Suck on it." He commanded. Naruto sucked deep and hard on Sasuke's manhood. The wolf climbed over the fox, into a 69 position.

"Keep on sucking, right there, and you'll get some milk." He said, while licking Naruto's entrance. Naruto sucked on the dangling anatomy; Sasuke breathed in Naruto's scent at the same time. He shoved his tongue into the entrance, earning a loud gasp from the fox, who clamped his teeth down on Sasuke's member obliviously and cried out, enveloped in the other's cavern.

"C-cumming…"

Sasuke nodded, bringing his mouth to Naruto's member and fingering his entrance simultaneously. He sucked throatily on Naruto's erection, until the blond arched his back, cried out Sasuke's name, and let his seed release into the awaiting mouth. The wolf smirked and swallowed as Naruto continued thrusting past his lips.

"Bastard! What are you swallowing that fo-?!" He was cut off when Sasuke shoved his finger back into Naruto's entrance, curling around his sweet spot. Naruto groaned at the sudden intrusion, feeling himself impaled with the digit.

"You taste good." Sasuke licked his lips seductively. He pushed a second finger and a third into Naruto, who called his name and let his head fall back, eyebrows furrowing in intense pain.

"_Relax_, Naru." He soothed, letting his fingers scissor inside the fox. He searched around inside, until Naruto screamed, his eyes widened in shock. All the fox could see was a heavenly white pleasure.

"Did that feel good, little fox?"

"Don't call me that, teme!"

"Would you rather I call you dobe, or usuratonkachi?"

"No! Ahn…"

"Okay, then." Sasuke whispered in his ear, "My sexy little mate."

Naruto growled, but moaned in reply. Sasuke's low, superior voice made his body ache with anticipation.

"Hurry up, goddamn tease…" Naruto whined impatiently.

"Okay, baby."

Sasuke let his fingers pop out of Naruto, who groaned at the loss of warmth, but he didn't have time to complain as Sasuke slid right back in. The wolf had slicked his member, gently positioning it before Naruto's legs. He slowly probed the entrance with the head of his shaft, ramming in wildly, but not harshly; until he was fully sheathed inside his beloved.

Naruto threw his head back at the sudden pain that shot up his backside and he whimpered, frustrated tears forming at his eyes, which he growled and bit back angrily.

"Sasuke…!"

"Oh, Naru. I'm sorry. I'll stop if it hurts too much." He stated. But he knew he wouldn't be able to stop, it was against his nature. He spoke comforting words anyway but rammed back in.

"No! Don't stop…its warm. Talk to me Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked; he knew that Naruto loved his voice and how he talked dirty. "It's moving inside you, twitching. Can you feel it? It's so warm, Naru." Naruto purred, and Sasuke waited. "Are you ready?"

The blond nodded, wanting to feel the coiling sensation in his stomach, the feeling of being filled, taken; the pleasurable sensations that only his mate could create. He could only describe this feeling as…slutty. But he loved every moment of it.

"Okay, I'm gonna move, Naru."

Sasuke pulled out and then thrust back in, sweat dripping at his forehead. Naruto shuddered, moaning from both pain and pleasure.

"D-does it…ahn…feel good…S'uke?"

"Nnn. So good…" Sasuke licked his lips deliciously.

Naruto grinned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke, who stroked the fox's tail in time with his thrusts. Sasuke gripped his waist, pulling the cub's knees over his shoulders for leverage and shoving into his entrance, fiercely, roughly. Making love wild and hard.

Sasuke licked the inside of Naruto's thigh as he pulled out, turning him over hurriedly and shoving in deep, hitting Naruto's prostate dead-on.

"Ah! AH! Sasuke! There…right THERE…ah-AHH!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke didn't deny his love and brushed it, abusing the spot, over and over again. Naruto threw his head back and forth, bucking his body into Sasuke's thrusts. The wolf pumped his neglected member.

"Hnn…"

He pulled Naruto forward to straddle his hips, thrusting the small fox into him and placing him on his lap. Naruto clawed at his back, his arms snaking around Sasuke's neck as he was continuously impaled. The wolf sucked his lips, the sound of skin slapping and long moaning echoed throughout their cave.

Naruto covered his mouth to stifle and silence the lewd sounds that fell from his mouth. Sasuke pulled his hand away, thrusting into him hard and long.

"Moan for me, Naruto."

"Nnnn…ahh…Sasuke…there, hard, fast!"

"I'm gonna cum, Naruto."

"Un…!" The blond agreed.

Sasuke's member twitched inside Naruto and the fox came violently; cum shot from his slit, covering their stomachs. Feeling Naruto's muscles compress his member sent Sasuke over the edge. He emptied his load inside the fox cub, head thrown back in intense pleasure as he thrust to ride out his orgasm, all the while milking the fox dry. Naruto squealed as the hot white ribbons of the other's essence slid from between his thighs.

They rolled over, breathless.

"Naruto…" Sasuke panted, hating the loss. If there was any place he'd like to be buried from now on, it was between Naruto's thighs. So he didn't move his legs.

"Sasuke…" The wolf captured Naruto's swollen lips, moving his own along Naruto's neck and sucking hard to leave a large pink mark. Said blond moaned.

"Now you're mine, Naru."

"I always was, possessive asshole." Naruto snickered; Sasuke loved to hear Naruto's high-pitched, childlike, tinkling voice and stole another breathless kiss.

His member stayed limp inside Naruto.

"Are you gonna get out of my ass now?" Naruto teased, playfully nudging the other and liking how Sasuke stubbornly remained in place.

"Nope, it's warm."

"B-but…"

"No buts. A wolf's natural instinct is to stay inside his mate until the end of mating season. Or if the other is impregnated."

"But I'm not a wolf." Naruto pouted.

"No, you're my cute little nine-tailed fox."

Naruto smiled, he couldn't argue with that; he belonged to Sasuke after all, and he did want Sasuke to stay inside him really.

The scent of mating made Naruto feel complete and he snuggled into his wolf's broad chest, admiring the fact that they fit together perfectly. He didn't care that the result of Sasuke's orgasm was leaking from between his thighs; he could clean it later at the river. Right now, this sexual afterglow was enough.

"I love you, Naru."

"Yeah, love you too, S'uke." The two sighed, comfortable and at peace.

That was…until Sasuke smirked.

"Now, let's do it again."

"...WHAT?!"

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Please R&R! What type of FanFictions should I write next? Any improvements? Thanks for reading! **


End file.
